


Egg-vice

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Advice, Blogging, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Birth Preparation Part #2: Practicing for Oviposition by Carrying/Birthing Artificial Eggs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Egg-vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ocean_Purl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Purl/gifts).



_June 3, 2069_

**Birth Preparation Part #2: Practicing for Oviposition by Carrying/Birthing Artificial Eggs**

So last month I blogged about what it’s like to come out as a receptive Egger and find the oviposition kink community that’s the best fit for you. Since then you’ve undoubtedly been propositioned by not a few prospective Layers, and you’ve probably felt at once excited and daunted by the prospect of becoming an Incubator for one or more of them. If you’re like I was when I was getting my start as a young Eggbie, you’re also worrying about your baseline carrying capacity and wondering if it is possible to increase it.

Well let me be the first to offer you the reassurance you’ve been looking for: With practice, it is _totally_ possible to increase your baseline carrying capacity by over 80 percent! In this month’s post I’m going to talk about the tried and true technique that has worked for countless successful Eggers before you.

First things first: You will need an ovipositor wand and a supply of artificial eggs. You’ll want to give the size and texture of the eggs serious consideration – smaller and smoother for lower baselines, larger and rougher for Eggers who want to, ahem, stretch themselves. I personally recommend the Cephalopawd brand of sex toys for their reliability and durability (Cephalopawd is one of our sponsors, full disclosure), but by all means use the brand that is best for you. Money ought not to be an impediment, since even plastic Easter eggs or lacquered hard-boiled chicken eggs should do in a pinch.

When commencing insertion, you’ll want to take things slow. Wait a minimum of five minutes between the insertion of each egg. You’ll be carrying these eggs for months – don’t try to hold more than you can handle! Once you’ve reached the top of your capacity, stop and assess your condition. Some discomfort is normal; _pain_ is not. You do your future Layer no favors if you injure yourself!

Once you feel pleasantly full, it’s up to you to decide how long you want to practice-carry. I recommend a trial period of no greater than three weeks, to be ended early if at any stage you start experiencing unexpected belly pain. However long you choose to allot to a practice-carry, don’t forget to use the time wisely: light exercise and a nutritious, healthy diet are essential.

As for the practice-birthing stage, well, I can’t imagine you need much advice for _that_ other than – enjoy! You did remember to count the number of eggs you put in…didn’t you? ;)

* * *

SHAUN BEE is the Eggula Award-winning founder of the blog _Egg-vice_. He is a proud Egger and loving Lizard-Bird-Husband since 2050.


End file.
